REboot
by maxcrou
Summary: Ideas locas que se ocurren. quizas algo diferente. para mas info en el interior de cada cap...


El Demonio de la esperanza

High School DxD.

No tengo los derechos de High School DxD. Ni sus personajes ni las novelas ligeras, ni anime y manga...

N.A: esto es una historia completamente diferente. Es un universo alterno (AU). Nada es del canon, usare los personajes para que tengan una referencia. Todo cambiara. Aviso que esta historia tiene temas Maduros. Ademas, uso esto como una forma de sacarme ideas de la cabeza...

OK let's go...

Cap 1

POV Issei

Soy un demonio nacido hace mucho tiempo. Nací antes de la gran purga del inframundo. Aunque en estricto rigor nací casi 8 años antes de que estallara la purga. Soy lo que denominan un demonio de sangre pura. Debido a circunstancias especiales, mi padre es un demonio y mi madre era una humana. Fui considerado junto a otros 4 niños como los "5 milagros"; porque no se esperaba que aquellos bebes que nacían de una cruza entre demonio-humano, fueran bebes viables. El problema surgió debido a que esos niños empezaron a mostrar poderes tempranos y de manera más fuertes que los demonios pura sangre. Además, había algunos que habían nacido con un Sacred Gear, lo cual era un hecho inaudito.

El orgullo y los celos, desencadenaron en que los 5 milagros fueran perseguidos, debido al odio y la ignorancia comenzaron a matar a esos niños. Y yo, no estuve ajeno a esa matanza. Mi propio padre, que odiaba desde la medula, fue el primero que quiso matarme. Yo hui de él, y me escondí en otra parte. Lejos de toda civilización. Con el paso de los días, me encontré con unos ángeles Caídos. Ellos me encontraron, me criaron y me entrenaron. Ellos habían detectado mi Sacred Gear, que resultó ser la Boosted Gear. Si, aquella Longinos, en poder de un mestizo humano-demonio.

Mi entrenamiento con aquellos ángeles caídos, me llevo a que ellos me enseñaran muchas cosas, y por supuesto toda la verdad de este corrompido y maldito mundo. El triste destino de los humanos, la verdad de la muerte de Dios, lo que hicieron los de mi especie. Cada día que pasaba con los ángeles caídos, me hicieron darme cuenta que había que cambiar el sistema. El problema, era ¿Cómo?

La matanza de los 5 milagros, produjo una serie de repercusiones en la sociedad demoniaca. Muchos demonios empezaron a dudar de los altos mandos, porque creían que sus hijos serían los próximos objetivos. Eso desencadeno en una guerra civil. Fue una matanza atroz y uso de recursos innecesarios. Humanos fueron usados como carne de cañón, por toneladas. Fue aquella época que nacido un sector de la sociedad demoniaca, que se llamaron los rebeldes. Que luchaban contra el antiguo régimen de los Maou's originales. Ellos querían un cambio, lo buscaban. La guerra estaba muy pareja, la adicción de tres componentes a la guerra inclino la balanza a los rebeldes. Esos tres componentes se conocieron como "los super demonios". Eran demonios con habilidades fuera de orbita y con su nivel de poder, muchas veces sobrepasaba a los grandes Maous.

Estos fueron Sirchesz Gremory; un hombre con un nivel de manejo impresionante en su poder de destrucción, legado de su familia. Todo lo que hacía y que podía hacer con su poder, no se comparaba con nada. Ajuka Astaroth, él tenía un nivel de inteligencia e ingenio, para ver más allá de lo común, sin embargo, lo que hizo realmente merecedor de su título de super demonio, era su fórmula Kankara. Aquella formula, podía manipular todo el campo de batalla para su beneficio, y lo que era peor lo hacía con solo cambiar ciertas directrices de la formula, con una facilidad y rapidez; que sus enemigos nunca tenían la oportunidad de tocarlo. Y al final, estuve yo, Issei Hyodou. Mi familia tenía un manejo de la magia del fuego; yo había desarrollado mis habilidades y mi magia. Esta última, era poderosa, llegue al nivel de perfeccionarla muchas veces, haciendo pequeñas esferas de tamaño de una canica, cuando tocaban a un enemigo, este era consumido por un fuego tan intenso, que solo quedaban cenizas, y la esfera todavía estaba allí para seguir siendo usada. Aquella habilidad, me permitió masacrar a batallones enteros con solo levantar mi mano. Y lo que lo hacía peor, era que muchos sabían que yo era el portador de la Boosted Gear, pero casi nunca la usaba. Muchos me temían porque no podían imaginarse cual sería mi verdadero poder, si usaba esa longinus...

La guerra termino. La sociedad demoniaca, debido a las enormes pérdidas de vidas, reafirmaron su mano de hierro contra los humanos...

Junto a eso, había nacido el sistema de evils pieces. Aquellas cosas solo reafirmaron el estatus de esclavitud en los mortales.

Con la destitución de la antigua ideología de los Maous, fue necesario una reestructuración del gobierno del inframundo. Sirchezs, Ajuka y yo; fuimos inmediatamente elegidos para ser Maous. Sin embargo, decline debido a que todavía existían rencillas por lo de "los 5 milagros". Así que me dieron el nivel máximo de podría tener un demonio... un demonio de clase suprema. Algunos, dudaron y me retaron a una pelea, el uso de mis habilidades fue más que suficiente para que merecer ese título...

Ajuka ideo el sistema de reencarnación, casi por obligación; aquella herramienta solo sirvió para alimentar aún más la degradación del sistema demoniaco, el uso indiscriminado de esclavos. La caza de humanos con Sacred Gears y otros. Ajuka, Sircherzs y yo, aborrecíamos el nuevo uso que le dieron al sistema. Sin embargo, Sircherz, nos alentó a "reclutar" humanos, para una nueva revolución escondida. Usando humanos con poderosos Sacred gears, lograríamos reformar el sistema desde adentro. Además nos aseguraríamos de "poseer" aquellas herramientas más poderosas.

Con todo esto, gane una gran cantidad de títulos: Demonio de fuego, Demonio dragón, el ultimo milagro y el ultimo, que lo encuentro algo triste, demonio esperanza...

Demonio esperanza. Así me llaman, los esclavos. Pero es una historia muy triste...

Una triste historia de fantasía y algo usado para agasajar las pesadillas de este mundo destruido, sumido en la más absoluta desesperación y abandono...

Este mundo del siglo XXI, no es lo que parece. La humanidad propiamente tal, esta reducida a pequeños grupos. Lugares claves en los cinco continentes tienen una cuidad principal, de dicha ciudad solo se puede mencionar que no es de origen 100 % humano; fueron hechas con manos de esclavos humanos, hombres, mujeres y niños por igual, sufrieron la esclavitud. Aquellas ciudades, eran el símbolo de poder de los esclavistas. Eran ciudades hechas de piedra y metal, y sobre ellas expelían columnas de humo, ya sean de las chimeneas de hogares, de industrias manufactureras, herrerías y otros.

¿Quiénes fueron los responsables de todo esto? La respuesta es los demonios de la facción bíblica. Si aquellos demonios que se creían que no existían. Sin embargo, eran reales. Hubo una época de guerras y luchas encarnizadas. Las tres facciones, ángeles, demonios y ángeles caídos. Luchaban por sus propios intereses. Los demonios para esclavizar a los humanos, los ángeles para defender la obra de su padre. Y los caídos, por conseguir un lugar en el inframundo.

¿Dónde se torció todo? Resulta que las razones que se y que mencionare, el dios creador, dios padre, Elohim, murió de verdad. Si desapareció, no existe, no respira más, esta 10 metros bajo tierra y otro sinónimo que Ud. querido lector quiera usar... sucedió que los hijos de los Maous originales no callaron y difundieron la noticia, de que Dios está muerto. Además, se conjugo una serie de situaciones, que los ángeles se "ocultaron", no lo hicieron por miedo o algo parecido. Si no que se aislaron para recobrar fuerzas. El problema que dejaron a los humanos a su suerte. Y los demonios fueron despiadados y sistemáticamente, erradicaron todo indicio de rebelión humana. Fue un trabajo de años y años. Bastaron 200 años de guerra entre los demonios y humanos; para que estos últimos fueran reducidos a meros esclavos...

¿y las demás facciones? Pues nada, ellos simplemente agarraron a los suyos, refugiaron algunos humanos en sus filas y luego cerraron las puertas por dentro. A los dioses nunca les intereso lo que sufrieran los humanos. Pues para ellos eran meras existencias de segundos en sus largas y perezosas vidas.

La humanidad reducida a unos pocos reductos, la inmensa mayoría son esclavos. Ya saben lo que significa eso, los hombres a trabajos forzados, peleas de gladiadores, trabajos pesados agrícolas.

A las mujeres a ser mucamas, cocineras, agricultura liviana, esclavas sexuales, prostitución, madres nodrizas de hijos de otras esclavas...

Existen dos tipos de esclavitud. La primera y la más abundante; los Esclavos nacidos y los reducidos esclavos demonios.

Los esclavos nacidos; son llamados así porque representa al total de los humanos, los esclavos se dividen en 3 categorías. Los de tercera categoría. En este grupo se incluye a los humanos que viven en las ciudades, son las más desagraciados que hay, viven de las sobras de los demonios arrojan a la basura. Viven en las calles, generalmente son usados como forraje para alimentar bestias, para ser usados como "muñeco" vivo de práctica. Se identifican porque poseen un tatuaje en la frente, en forma de X que esta al medio de toda la frente. Generalmente los demonios que los marcan usan magia de fuego mezclada con algo de tinta para márcalos, como si fueran ganado. Además, era una sentencia a muerte esa marca. Si escapabas de cierta distancia de la ciudad, la marca te volaba la cabeza...

Los esclavos segunda categoría eran los trabajadores comunes, mucamas, agricultores, mensajeros y otros. Se identificaban por portar grilletes mágicos, de manera permanente en las muñecas y en los pies. Dichos grilletes podían ser utilizados por cualquier demonio, imagínense para que podían usarlos. Para retener al esclavo a un lugar y ser azotado sin contemplaciones; o encadenarlos a todos juntos para ser llevados a otro lugar. Además era una forma de controlarlos, si se "alejaban" de cierta distancia los grilletes se encendían de forma automática y se juntaban ambos grilletes de manera mágica...

Los esclavos de primera categoría eran los gladiadores, algunos esclavos de confianza máxima, especialmente en algunas familias demoniacas. Las esclavas "madres" nodrizas, usadas simplemente para criar a niños humanos que nacían de algún gladiador importante o de alguna hija de las esclavas humanas, que fueron inseminadas por hombres humanos. Las esclavas sexuales, generalmente eran mujeres hermosas de 16 a 25 años; eran de uso exclusivo de los demonios. Aquellas mujeres eran las que más sufrían en este grupo. Su único propósito era complacer al demonio macho de la casa, no podía oponerse al "amo". Generalmente cuando llegaba, era violada y usada a gusto del "amo" como mínimo un mes. Después de dicho periodo, podía ser destinada para ser esclava sexual de gladiadores humanos o para satisfacer a "los invitados". Obviamente no faltaban los cerdos, que usaban a niñas, rompiéndolas, violándolas; para luego venderlas por simple gusto. Eran controlados con grilletes, pero la diferencia era que vestían mejor que los de segunda categoria. A veces, los padres demonios que tenían la suerte de tener un hijo demonio natural, usaban a esas esclavas sexuales para que el hijo "entrenara" en sus cualidades sexuales. A veces, aquellos padres, cuando el hijo cumplía la mayoría de edad, le "regalaban" una esclava sexual de 12 años. Ya se imaginarán el trauma de esa pobre niña. Apenas aprendió de lo significaba tener una vagina, para que al otro día un hijo de puta te viole a su antojo y deseo, sin poder hacer nada...

Luego pasamos a los esclavos demonios. Son una forma despectiva que usan los humanos, para dirigirse aquellos humanos que abandonaron su humanidad. Bueno el sistema de Evil Pieces era el responsable de esto. Aquellos reencarnados perdían su naturaleza humana y se convertían en otra cosa. Este sistema de esclavitud era diferente, tenían otras reglas y también se aplicaban otras leyes.

Estos humanos generalmente eran de la máxima confianza del demonio. Además, junto al amo luchaban en juegos llamados "Rating Games". Eran el deporte de máxima difusión entre los demonios. Aquellos esclavos tenían privilegios y "no" podían ser tocados o reclamados por otro demonio, que no fuera el amo o "el rey" de esos esclavos. Era debido a esos privilegios que los humanos "normales" llamaron de esa forma despectiva para referirse a ellos. sin embargo, eso era una Ilusión; las mujeres que eran reencarnadas, ganaban la "habilidad" de ser siempre bellas, de que el "rey" podría curarlas siempre. Y muchas veces, eran usadas como una extensión de la esclava sexual. Aquellas mujeres y niñas; estaban atadas de por vida al "amo"; muchas veces eran intercambiadas, donde generalmente el nuevo "rey" era peor que el anterior.

Fue gracias a ese sistema que nacido una leyenda entre los esclavos. "el demonio de la esperanza". Que irónico este mundo, aquellos esclavos escuchaban el rumor que había un demonio, que parecía "liberar" a los humanos. Sin embargo, la realidad era otra, más "humana".

Yo era llamado así, por el simple hecho que buscaba a humanos con Sacred Gears. Mi obsesión me llevo a buscar a un portador en particular. Tanto así, que rompí las propias leyes de la sociedad demoniaca. Sabia o me enteraba que aquel portador que buscaba, y si ya había sido reencarnado por otro demonio lo mataba, "liberándolo" de su esclavitud, así que simplemente me dedique a exterminar a todos esos demonios reencarnados, antes de que sean utilizados. Mas de una vez, he escuchado decir de la propia boca de esos humanos, palabras de agradecimiento por liberarlos de su esclavitud...

Todo esto nos lleva a al momento actual...

* * *

Issei, caminaba por los calabozos que había en una ciudad. Él tenía puesta una capucha de cuerpo entero, que solo le dejaba ver parte de su nariz y la boca. El resto estaba oculto. A su lado tenia, a una persona un poco más baja que él, se notaba a la distancia que era una mujer o una chica. Debido a su figura curvilínea, y además tenía unos senos grandes, que parecían rebotar cada vez que ella daba un paso.

Issei recorría aquellos calabozos, miraba todo con una mirada crítica. La chica a su lado no hacía comentarios. Cerca de ellos estaba otro demonio, su nombre era Zekram. Era el vendedor de esclavos, maestro de los cazadores. El organizaba las partidas de caza de humanos que se encontraban "libres". Aquellas cacerías de humanos, se hacían por decreto de ley cada 15 años. Esto se hacía para darle tiempo a los humanos para repoblarse. Y las cuotas de humanos que podrían capturar eran reducidas. Además, aquellos cazadores, tenían que obedecer las reglas. Si no lo hacían eran simplemente eliminados y reemplazados por otro demonio.

Aquellas cacerías tenían tres reglas; fueron consideradas las tres reglas de oro de la cacería...

1) no mataras a ningún humano libre. Solo se permite la captura y envió a las ciudades para la venta...

2) no capturaras a mujeres embarazadas, ancianos, enfermos, niños de 12 años hacia abajo...

3) no se permite el uso de la mercancía antes de su venta. Aquel demonio que use un humano sin vender, será ejecutado...

Aquellas reglas fueron muy controvertidas entre los demonios, pero luego fueron consideradas como una especie de "desafío". Claro habían grupos de humanos que trataban de organizar defensa, pero muchas veces nada podían hacer contra los demonios, que buscaban atraparlos, además tenían mejores armas y eran más preparados que los humanos.

Zekram se extrañó que ese sujeto, le sobornara para ver la nueva mercancía. Había comenzado con los pocos machos esclavos. El no pregunto, aquel demonio, que era un demonio de clase alta con una humana reencarnada a su lado; le dio una bolsa de monedas. Le solicito ver a la mercancía, antes de que fuera puesta a la "venta". Había visto a los machos, de manera lenta. Cada vez que le parecía algo interesante se detenía. Para luego seguir.

Luego lo llevo hacia los calabozos de las hembras. El conocía a esos sujetos que venían a ver su mercancía. Las mujeres eran las más codiciadas. Lejos.

Veía como el sujeto, recorría los calabozos con lo que el creía que era una humana reencarnada. Quizás estaba buscando nuevas chicas o algo así. El no preguntaba o no decía nada. Simplemente cumplía con lo que pagaban...

Issei recorría con la vista, a las pobres chicas, la gran mayoría eran chicas jóvenes. El vio a dos chicas, que parecían no tener más de 13 años. El sabía que esas dos iban a ser las más cotizadas. Pero él estaba buscando algo en específico, y él estaba dispuesto a pagar el precio que sea para obtenerlo.

Él se detuvo en un calabozo en particular. Allí veía a una de las dos chicas. Una niña de unos 13 años y acompañada de una mujer que parecía tener unos 28 o 29 años. Ellas compartían el color de pelo, negro azabache, la chica tenía el pelo corto, parecía ser una estrategia para salvarlas, "disfrazándolas" de chico. Ambas se parecían un poco.

"zekram... ¿estas dos, porque están juntas?" preguntó Issei.

"oh... son madre e hija... pienso venderlas como un pack de dos esclavas. Ud. ya sabe, la madre será la entrenadora de la hija. O quizás, la madre se romperá al ver que no puede hacer algo por su hija... Ud. sabe, cualquiera sea su fantasía..." dijo Zekram con un tono enfermizo de lujuria y pervertido.

Ambas chicas, temblaron ante las palabras del demonio. La niña, parecía asustada. Se aferraba con fuerzas a la ropa de la mujer mayor. Esta última trataba de ser valiente, pero el leve temblor de su labio la traicionaba.

La acompañante de Issei, hizo un gesto leve de asco y repulsión. Lo hizo tan disimuladamente, que nadie se dio cuenta. Bueno decir nadie, era un eufemismo, Issei no dijo nada, pero elevo un poco la comisura de su labio. Por un segundo y luego no dijo nada más.

Luego de eso, se fue. Subió a la subasta, esperando lo que iba a comprar...

La Subasta, era eso. El cazador, subía a la tarima a mostrar la mercancía. Los precios eran elevados, muchas veces, los esclavos eran desnudados, para ser revisados allí en vivo. Sobre todo, a las mujeres, que eran revisadas por un demonio femenino, certificada por el gobierno; su única función era determinar si esas chicas eran vírgenes. Según su veredicto, el precio muchas veces subía al doble. Issei y su acompañante femenina; observaban la venta de los esclavos. Él sabía lo que quería. Zekram se aseguró de dejar lo mejor para el final. Si, dejo al paquete madre e hija al final. Las primeras niñas de 13 años fueron vendida a un demonio llamado Diodora Astaroth. Issei hizo un gesto despectivo contra ese demonio. Él sabía que ese chico, le interesaban las vírgenes, era un maldito fetiche que tenía, aunque era algo enfermo lo que hacía; se dedicaba a romper sistemáticamente, a la chica en cuestión, las violaba, las azotaba, disfrutaba de hacerlas sufrir y que supieran que no tenían a donde ir. Ya cuando estaban tan condicionadas y eran menos que un maniquí sexual, las vendía a otros y luego volvía por más...

"y ahora señoras y señores... deje lo mejor para el final... vendo un pack de madre e hija... la niña es virgen... la postura mínima con 50.000 monedas..." los murmullos y conversaciones se escucharon. Issei miraba de manera impasible...

"bien..." dijo Zekram. "¿quién ofrece 50.000?" Diodora levanto la mano. Claro le interesaba. era algo que podía hacerlo...

"¿60.000?" dijo Zekram. Otro demonio levanto la mano...

"¿70.000?" pregunto de nuevo... Diodora levanto la mano...

"¿80.000?" un tercer demonio levanto la mano.

"¿90.000?" la pregunta fue hecha. Diodora levanto la mano...

"¿100.000?" nadie levanto la mano, Diodora sonrió con suficiencia. "¿100.000? ¿nadie?" el silencio era pesado. Las dos hembras, lloraban a lagrima viva. Estaban abrazadas y temblaban de miedo...

"90.000 a la 1..." Zekram miraba al público. Pensaba sacar más. Pero él no era estúpido, aquella cantidad le cubría mucho tiempo... "90.000 a las 2..." una voz fuerte retumbo

"120.000 por las dos" dijo Issei. Diodora abrió los ojos sorprendido. Nadie pagaría tanto por dos esclavas. Rechino los dientes. Murmullos de sorpresa y intriga...

"130.000" dijo Diodora. Mas murmullos. Estaba seguro que él no repicaría su contraoferta. Debía ser estúpido. Nadie portaba esa cantidad de dinero a cuesta...

"¿señor?" pregunto Zekram mirando a Issei.

"150.000" dijo Issei. Diodora abrió los ojos. Él no tenía esa cantidad de dinero. Apretó los dientes de manera furiosa.

"¿Astaroth-san?" le llamaron a atención, el miro al martillero. Lo estaba esperando si ofrecía más. El miro a las dos esclavas. Se veían tan apetecibles y eran de su tipo. Ideales para romper y luego jugar con ellas siempre. El no tenía esa cantidad de dinero. Miro a su competidor y vio que usaba una capucha que le cubría gran parte del rostro. Lanzo un sonido despectivo y luego miro al martillero, y le hizo un gesto negativo...

"entonces, serian 150.000 para caballero del fondo…" silencio... "150.000 a la 1" nada "150.000 a las dos" silencio total... "150.000 a las tres" se escuchó el golpe del martillo en una tabla...

"bien... señor. Ud es el último, por favor venga a pagar..." todos los que estaban allí, vieron como el sujeto sonrió y luego hablo.

"bueno, tengo una parte del dinero..." murmullos enojados empezaron a salir... Zekram frunció el ceño...

"Caballeros..." dijo de manera suave Issei, levantando las manos. "solo necesitare que Diodora-chan page la deuda que me debe de 120.000 y daré esta bolsa con los 30.000 restantes" dijo Issei mientras levantaba una bolsa...

Diodora abría muchos los ojos, no creía que ese sujeto estuviera aquí y ahora. Sudo como un cerdo, lentamente dio un paso atrás...

"¿adónde vas Diodora-chan?" dijo Issei en un tono juguetón... Zekram estaba confundido, bueno casi todos los de ese lugar estaban confundidos "caballeros, déjenme mostrarles quien soy"

Un jadeo se escuchó, al ver al hombre que estaba allí. Cabello castaño, ojos dorados, tenía una barba estilo candado. Pelo largo hasta los hombros, amarrado en una coleta baja. Tenía una cara juvenil, y miraba a todos con una sonrisa eterna...

"Demonio de fuego" ... Zekram abría los ojos. Ahora sabia de que deuda se estaba hablando. Diodora aposto una ridícula cantidad de dinero, que podría ganarle al demonio de fuego, en un Rating Game.

Fue una masacre para Diodora, el único que jugo en el Rating Game, fue el demonio de fuego. Ninguno del grupo de esa abominación, lucho o jugo. El demonio de fuego, masacro personalmente a todo el grupo de Diodora. La humillación que luego le hizo al Astaroth, fue lo más humillante que se recuerda en los últimos años. El demonio de fuego, jugo con el chico por 10 minutos; luego lo azoto de manera física, rompiéndole huesos, golpeando la carne del chico hasta dejarla morada. Y recién allí le dio la autorización de que se rindiera... fue una humillación para Diodora. Y la deuda estaba presente...

"¿Diodora-dono? Según las leyes..." dijo Zekram él fue silenciado por el chico, por un grito de furia y tenía una mirada de locura...

"¡CALLATE! No me recuerdes cosas que yo sé, demonio de clase baja..." el pobre chico, estaba loco y hecho una fiera. Al final cancelo la deuda, Issei entrego la bolsa. Y se llevó a las dos esclavas...

* * *

Issei caminaba por la calle, detrás de él iban caminando las dos esclavas, la mujer mayor tenía 28 años. El había interrogado a la mujer mayor de manera calmada y preguntas simples. Luego de alejarse un poco, invoco un círculo de teletransporte y se llevó a su pequeño grupo.

Lo que la mujer y la niña vieron las dejo perplejas. Allí al frente suyas había una mansión muy bonita y llena ventanas; un hermoso patio con árboles verdes y flores. Issei miraba las reacciones de ambas, y vio que la niña tenía una mirada vidriosa y sorprendida. Estaba en otro mundo, aquella belleza que estaba frente a sus ojos, la abrumaron. Issei sonrió de manera leve, había conseguido algo que podría ayudarlo y quizás algo más. Pero necesitaba una prueba más...

"sean bienvenidas a mi castillo..." dijo Issei de manera tranquila. Aquellas palabras cortaron el asombro de las mujeres, y se pusieron tensas y a la defensiva...

"relájense. Déjenme presentarme. Mi nombre es Issei Hyuodou..." la mujer mayor abrió los ojos levemente de sorpresa... "y sí, soy lo que conocen como el demonio esperanza..." dijo de manera melancólica.

La niña había escuchado el nombre de ese demonio. Ella soñaba con conocerlo algún día y salvar a su madre. Ella soñaba que ese demonio vendría a salvarlas o ayudarlas. Pero el tono triste que escucho la dejo muda, o sin entender. Vio que el hombre parecía cansado y triste, algo le produjo a ella ver a ese hombre triste y cansado. Se acerco a el de manera silenciosa, su madre había soltado su agarre...

La mujer que acompañaba a Issei, miraba la escena con una ceja levantada, la niña se acercaba a su amo de manera sencilla, y tenía una cara determinada. Miro con asombro, como la niña con su mano, le tomo la mano izquierda a su amo. Vio como Issei giro un poco la cabeza y se quedó mirando a la niña. El devolvió la vista la niña y vio algo que no esperaba ver en años...

Aquella mirada era una llena de inocencia y compasión; tenía además alegría y deseo.

"señor Hyuodou. No este triste, por favor..."

La voz infantil, resonó en aquel lugar como su fuera una epifanía. Issei miraba a la niña y vio algo más que una niña inocente. La madre de la niña grito, casi con miedo y preocupación...

"¡SONA! ¡Aléjate de allí!..."

Issei vio como la niña, a pesar del grito desesperado de su madre, se alejó de él, sonriéndole. Él se aclaró un poco la mente y luego miro a la mujer. Vio como ella, posicionaba a la niña detrás de ella, y lo miraba a el de manera estoica...

"¿puedo saber tu nombre?" preguntó Issei. Trataba de usar un tono tranquilo y sin subirlo.

"¿por qué? ¿acaso no nos darás un nombre de mascota; como a esa puta que está detrás de ti?" vio que le dirigía la mirada a la chica que estaba detrás de él y luego la mujer siguió hablando en un tono mordaz y puntiagudo; como si quisiera lastimarla con palabras.

"¿acaso tu amo te corto la lengua, frígida? ¿acaso no tienes honor, o valentía para enfrentarte a tu amo y salvar a mi hija de un destino cruel...? ¿acaso quieres que mi hija viva todo el acondicionamiento que tu amo te hizo...?"

Issei estaba sorprendido, la mujer tenía buena boca y buenos insultos. Pero estaba defendiendo a su hija. Él sabía que no podía acercarse, iba a salir peor de lo que esperaba...

"no señora..." la voz de la mujer que acompañaba a Issei hablo... "déjeme presentarme, mi familia me dio el nombre de Tsubaki. Fueron mis padres los que me dieron mi nombre. Issei-sama, me recluto debido a mi Sacred Gear. Reconozco que al principio fui como Ud., paranoica y agresiva. Sin embargo, Issei-sama es buen hombre, haciendo una tarea difícil pero no imposible. Reconozco, que tengo 20 años de vida, soy joven. Sin embargo, Issei-sama me ayudó mucho y me entreno a luchar. El necesita compañeros y amigos, para realizar una tarea; y con gusto lo acompañare a donde sea, porque creo que es lo correcto..."

La mujer escucho a Tsubaki y luego la miro de abajo a arriba y luego le pregunto.

"¿qué tarea tiene que hacer tu amo, esclava...?"

"él quiere hacer una nueva revolución. Quiere reformar el sistema de gobierno demoniaco"

La mujer abrió los ojos de manera grande, la sorpresa no se la espero...

"eso es..." la mujer se quedó callada procesando la noticia...

"¿sorprendente? ¿exagerado? ¿absurdo? ¿locura?" pregunto Issei

La mujer miro a Issei y luego negó con la cabeza. Como si quisiera aclarase la mente...

"es extraño. ¿Por qué un demonio quiere reformar al sistema?" la mujer vio como el castaño, cerraba los ojos y lanzaba un suspiro...

"este sistema está podrido, todo está mal. Si seguimos así, la extinción de nuestras vidas será inevitable. Somos unos cuantos los que luchamos desde las sombras para evitarlo. Y nosotros los demonios tenemos un plan..."

"¿plan? ¿Cuál plan?" dijo la mujer.

"estamos reclutando a humanos con Sacred Relic. Poderosas herramientas hechas para los humanos. Yo en lo particular, tengo en mi grupo a tres Longuinus. Las más poderosas herramientas hechas por el dios padre creador. Y si todo sale bien, tendré un cuarto Longinos..." dijo Issei mirando a la niña...

La mujer abrió los ojos, ella analizaba todo rápido. El objetivo del demonio era reencarnar a su hija en un demonio. Pero el hecho de que ella tuviera en su poder semejante herramienta la dejo más preocupada...

"¿cuál es ese Longinus, que tiene mi hija?" ella vio como el demonio le sonrió y luego se agacho para estar a la altura de su hija. Ella tenía una mano en el hombro de ella, haciéndola que se quede pegada a ella, como una forma de protegerla...

"¿cómo te llamas niña?" pregunto Issei de manera suave. El vio como la chica parecía verlo a él de manera inocente. Como si nada le iba a pasar...

"Sona Sitri..." Issei hizo un gesto afirmativo...

"dime Sona-chan, ¿has soñado con algo grande, que pareciera estar rodeado de una neblina blanca? ¿viste como era ese ser grande y parecía mirarte con sus ojos azules?" Issei vio como la niña abrió la boca y luego se ocultó detrás de su madre...

"si..." la voz amortiguada de la chica. Hizo un silencio en el lugar. "me dijo que lo llamara Albion"

* * *

Issei veía como Tsubaki se llevaba a la mujer y a Sona al interior de la mansión. El necesitaba más tiempo. Sobre todo, para convencer a la niña. El todavía necesitaba a la madre, por el simple hecho que ella ayudaría en la crianza y ser una cara conocida para la niña; y que no creciera con miedo u otros malos sentimientos...

"es algo encomiable lo que estás haciendo... Ise-chan..." una nueva voz femenina sonó detrás de él. Se dio la vuelta allí vio a un ángel femenino, tenía pelo negro largo hasta la cintura, tenía sus doce alas negras relucientes. Sus ojos verdes y su piel blanca como la nieve era un matiz más maravilloso. Vestía un vestido largo, que se apegaba a su curvilínea figura.

"¿qué quieres Gabriel?"

La ángel hizo un lindo puchero, y se acercó al castaño contorneado sus caderas para él, tenía una sonrisa linda e inocente, y todo esto con un pestañeo de ojos...

"quiero que mi ex-alumno me lleve a la cama. Quiero vivir la experiencia de "resistencia" demoniaca que tanto se ufanan los demonios en la cama..." Issei elevo una ceja y dijo

"favor de explicarte, Gabriel..."

"oh... ¿acaso no soy una hembra suficiente para ti, Ise-kun? ¿acaso no quieres follarte a tu sensei? ¿quieres escucharme gemir tu lindo nombre, mientras me follas en tu cama...?"

Issei cerró los ojos y luego, giro la cabeza hacia la izquierda. Y dijo...

"Michael, por favor recuérdame cual fue el pecado por la que uds dos cayeron..."

Gabriel desvió la mirada hacia su derecha y allí vio a su hermano Michael, tenía pelo negro, largo hasta la cintura, lo tenía amarrado en una coleta baja. Su vestimenta era de cuero negro, con la excepción de la camiseta que era gris. Tenía un mechón rubio que parecía resaltar más su rostro, ya que dicho mechón caía por su cara. Gabriel miraba a su hermano que se acercaba a ella. Hasta que fue sorprendida por este último, cuando la tomo entre sus brazos, ella sentía las manos de su hermano amansarle el trasero; mientras sus labios eran reclamados por los de su hermano y su boca era invadida por la lengua intrusa de Michael...

"nosotros caímos por el pecado de la lujuria. Y por el Incesto..." dijo Michael de manera contundente.


End file.
